The safety and practicality are always two major characteristics to be researched for the wall switch and the wall outlet; however, the current and conventional wall switch and outlet still can not meet the requirements of said two characteristics. Taking repair safety for instance, a general switch or outlet can not usually be repaired or replaced before cutting off the main power supply; as a result, the power supply for other load will be interrupted. In that case, the power supply for the illuminating equipment will also be interrupted, and any repair or replacing work will be very difficult, if not impossible, to do during the night. In the old and conventional switch or outlet, once a switch or outlet has trouble, the whole base plate has to be replaced, and the other switch or outlet in normal condition in that base plate will also be wasted. After repeated repair, the base plate or the threads of the screws may be damaged to cause the whole base plate unable to be attached in position, or to cause to fall off.
In some new and current switches or outlets, any one switch or outlet on a common base plate or base frame may be replaced by removing the panel. Since the power wire is directly connected to the switch or the outlet, the power supply has to be cut off and the power wire has to be removed before working on the back of the said base plate with or without tools to dismount the switch or outlet safely. Therefore, it is still inconvenient to remove or to replace it, especially to the general family which knows little about electric engineering.
Although the aforesaid conventional wall switch and outlet may be able to prevent from electric shock because they are unable or difficult to be singly removed, said safety feature may also present another non-safety and inconvenience features during repair in case of having trouble. Therefore, they will naturally be challenged in the area of safety and practicality.